1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable bicycle handlebar; more particularly, the invention relates to a quickly and conveniently foldable bicycle handlebar that can be secured and is not unintentionally loosened no matter whether the foldable bicycle handlebar is unfolded or folded, so as to satisfy the safety requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional foldable bicycle handlebar, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,288 invented by the inventor of the invention described herein, is a handlebar that can be folded in half along a central folding line. The conventional handlebar is fixed by applying a pressing force, which is rather unreliable. If the pressing force is not sufficient, the handlebar may be loosened or released during the ride.
In addition, Taiwan utility model patent no. M434717 and Taiwan utility model patent no. M427336 respectively disclose a foldable positioning structure of a foldable bicycle handlebar. Here, a folding mechanism is configured on a stem of the handlebar, and transverse space can be effectively saved. However, the folding mechanism in a folding state cannot be fixed and may swing, and the large moment easily causes damages to the folding mechanism. After a long ride, the handlebar may be loosened to a greater extent, which may significantly compromise the comfort and the safety of a rider during the ride.